Waiting For You
by burningdarkfire
Summary: Just a sweet Valentine's Day fic. Kurogane is out battling demons all day, and Fai is worried he won't come back ... No lemon. KuroFai


**Disclaimer:** Kurogane, Fai, and Nihon all belong to CLAMP. This fanfic was not made to seek a profit and all that ^__^

* * *

Waiting For You

The moonlight wrapped gently around the blond man waiting in the black chair. Her rays shone down and touched his golden hair, turning it a mystical shade of silver. Her borrowed light illuminated his fine face, half hidden by the messy bangs, and the black t-shirt he wore that was clearly too big for him. With a delicate smile, the moon contented herself with watching her most beautiful mage.

* * *

He quietly opened to door to the room and slipped inside, feet making no noise on the expensive polished floor. A quick glance around the room told him all he needed to know.

"Stupid idiot," he whispered to the sleeping mage. "I told you not to wait up for me."

He set aside the lone flower he had brought with him on the desk.

_A white rose for saying, 'I am worthy of your secrets.'_ Kurogane thought. _How fitting._

He knelt by the chair and smiled softly, looking at Fai's peaceful features. Almost subconsciously, his hand drifted to his hair and he stroked the silky blond strands.

"I've missed you," He said softly to the sleeping night.

* * *

"Nnng …" Fai stirred and opened his eyes. "Kuro-tan?"

"Hey." Kurogane's smile became more of a smirk when Fai woke up, though his hand didn't stop stroking his hair.

"Kurogane!" Fai cried out, reaching up and attaching himself assertively to Kurogane around the neck. "You're back!"

The warrior chuckled and lifted Fai out of the chair, setting him down on firm ground. "I'm back."

"Hyuu! You've gotten so much manlier in the past couple of days!" Fai teased as he poked at Kurogane's arms.

"Stop it, you!" Kurogane growled, though a smile still threatened his face and he made no move to halt the mage himself.

"How was it? Were there a lot of cute giiiiirls?" Fai stretched out the pronunciation of the last word with all the maturity of a little girl and pranced away when Kurogane made a threatening lunge.

"Come back here!" He yelled, commencing a game of cat-and-mouse around the entire room.

"Let me guess! Is she tall and blonde and beautiful? Is she someone that can hold her alcohol? Is she someone that's as good a kitty as me? Nyaaah!" Fai squealed as Kurogane growled again.

"Now you're in for it!" A feral grin appeared as Kurogane summoned Souhi. "Stand still!"

* * *

Fai laughed as he plopped back down into the chair and at last allowed himself to be caught.

The two beautiful men smiled at each other, simply glad to be back in each others company.

"You know, Kuro-pon," Fai murmered. "I was so scared that you wouldn't come back this time."

The taller man bowed his head. "I would tell you not to worry, but in truth, I wouldn't have it any other way." He raised his eyes and brushed the blond bangs out of the way. The moonlight caught the sapphire eyes in a way that took his breath away.

"However … you know I can't die" Kurogane continued even as Fai's face fell into a sad, disbelieving smile. "Or rather, I won't die. I won't die, knowing that you're at home, waiting for me to come back every few days. I won't die, knowing that if I do, I've failed to protect my country and all the people in it, including Tomoyo-hime and _you_, Fai. I won't die, until all the demons are gone, and Nihon is safe again."

Now it was Fai's turn to turn his head away. "I only wish, that you could come back to palace more than once every couple of days, so that I wouldn't have to spend my days wondering where you are and whether you're safe."

Kurogane let go of his partner's face. "I have to go, and I have to fight, because I'm the best there is." _The best at hunting, the best at fighting, the best at __**killing**__._

"Take me with you," Fai pleaded, as he had every single other time.

"You know I can't," Kurogane didn't want to be drawn into the argument, not today. "You know that your magic would only fuel the demons and make them harder to kill."

* * *

"Let's not think about this now." Fai looked up at Kurogane's suggestion.

_Hmm …_

He pounced.

* * *

"AUURGH!" Kurogane flailed about wildly as Fai suddenly sprang and looped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. "I CAN'T SEE!"

As Fai adjusted his grip accordingly, Kurogane saw that he was facing the door to the bed chamber.

"You're despicable, you know that?" He looked down at the head of pale hair resting on his chest.

He thought he detected purring before Fai feel asleep in his arms.

* * *

As the moon continued on her everlasting journey across the sky, she peeked in the room for one last glimpse. The blond was curled up, snuggling into the dark one with his arms around the other's waist. The dark one had his arm around the blond's shoulders. The moon smiled, happy for her dear beloved mage, as she heard the dark one whisper, "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

A/N - Happy Valentine's Day and Chinese New Year everyone! I was in the mood for something sweet -noms on chocolate- This fanfic was inspired by the movie _Valentine's Day, _in particular the scene at the very end where the two gay men get back together. My brain was screaming "KUROFAI!" at the top of its ... er ... brainlungs. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
